


We'll build a fort for my heart and yours.

by Catsu_Catsu



Series: Azakyu week 2020 [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, M/M, Marriage Proposal, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsu_Catsu/pseuds/Catsu_Catsu
Summary: When feelings are too strong and the promise of eternity far far away, the only thing left to do is to seal a deal, and with the pull tap of a can, they're now unofficially engaged.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami
Series: Azakyu week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925275
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: AzaKyu Week 2020





	We'll build a fort for my heart and yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, late of update for the third day of the AzaKyu Week 2020, I chose the prompt Date from start, but I guess it turned out to include also the other two prompts, Firsts and Marriage.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Staying at home dates are the best dates ever, Azami believes, probably because he feels less pressure than those times when they go out, where prying eyes are all over them and the way their fingers touch only a little and how they sipped once from the same straw, but if it’s a stay at home date it has to be at Kumon’s place because his old man and the rest of the guys won’t let Kumon alone with all their chit chatting, sometimes Azami wonders even if the old man gets that Kumon goes there to hang out with his boyfriend and not to learn the basics of bonsai trimming or find out who can drink a can of beer faster amongst them.

Kumon’s family on the other side is more calm, less shouting and less people, his mom even asks Azami for makeup advice and his dad likes the same soccer team he does, thus they can manage to finish one episode of this-show-Kumon-has-been-nagging-him-to-watch without being interrupted over snacks or shitty Sakyo telling him that it’s too late and he should be doing homework instead of wasting time with his boyfriend, and they even have time to just lay on their backs on Kumon’s carpet, looking at the old glow-in-the-dark galaxy themed stickers in the ceiling.

Weirdly, Kumon gets quiet suddenly, Azami can even feel him staring so intently that makes his cheek and ears get a little warm.

“What?” he asks, turning to look back at him.

Kumon lays on his side, resting his face on his palm, looking down at Azami with a look that he’d rather not classify as anything--he knows the word, he can’t just force it out of his mouth--, the light that enters from his window is the warm colored light of the late afternoon, that tints Kumon’s rosy skin and make his eyes glow golden.

“What?” he asks again, now trying to sound mad.

Yet he keeps looking at him smiling like a fool and even stretches his other arm to touch Azami’s face, to caress up his jawline with the rough tip of his fingers covered on salt from the shrimp flavored chips they ate while ago, but Azami doesn’t complain, not even when he reaches his hair and tucks a lock behind his ear.

“You’re the most beautiful thing on Earth,” he suddenly lets out, with a barely there voice, as if he couldn’t help it.

Azami looks down, unable to hold his L-word gaze any longer.

“Why would you say something like that?”

“Because it’s the truth.”

“So now you have to say every truth in the world?” Azami replies bashfully because his head feels empty and the only thing that goes back and forth is Kumon’s voice saying  _ that _ on repeat.

For a second Kumon seems to be thinking, and Azami can finally focus on the sounds of kids going back home from playing in the park and Kumon’s mom singing downstairs on the kitchen, baking a pie for Juza’s request, but all those sounds disappear when Kumon takes his hand, clumsily as first but then his fingers make their way to fit between Azami’s, both their nails are painted on blue from the time Azami got bored and painted them, but Kumon’s look rather shabby, while Azami’s still flawless.

“Doesn’t sound like a bad plan at all,” he comments.

And it does sound bad for Azami’s heart, yet he doesn’t say it, so Kumon keeps going:

“I want to marry you… no, I’ll marry you for sure, I’ll do my best so you’ll also want to marry me.”

Of all things Kumon could have said, like how he can roll his tongue or that his brother has three moles that together look like a surprised face, he had to say that, Azami doesn’t know how to feel, yet he’s not uncomfortable as before when he got asked countless times about girlfriends and marrying at young age so he could give his dad tons of grandchildren, or when he was asked an hypothetical case about what’s his type, or when was his first kiss, and thinking it now all those things sound wrong, a kid shouldn’t tell his wish to get married at this age--a kid shouldn’t go around saying that kind of embarrassing stuff--but when that kid turns into Kumon and his wish is not only to get married but to get married to Azami, things, principles, suddenly crumble into pieces and Azami stands defenseless in the ruins of what he believes.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, Azami,” he says then, sounding a little sad, “I just couldn’t help it… it’s weird, but It’s impossible to know you--to be with you--and not wanting to marry you.”

“Why getting married anyway?” Azami manages to stutter, “you just turned eighteen, I’m not even sixteen yet.”

“I wonder,” Kumon murmurs now, shifting roughly to lay on his back, changing to look at the ceiling with those golden eyes, leaving Azami cold under the last moments of sunlight, “I think that maybe being boyfriends is too little… It was like that before, being friends wasn’t enough so I asked you out, but now I think that being boyfriends doesn’t convey what I want, I want to have more of you, Azami, I want to know we’ll be sticking together for a long while… I know we’re too young, and I shouldn’t be pushing this onto you… you don’t have to answer, it’s totally fine and I get it… but sometimes I can’t think straight and AJHJHFKJSH… I’m such a dumbass!”

Azami turns to lay on his belly as Kumon’s mom asks what’s happening and why is Kumon suddenly yelling, yet Azami doesn’t bother to say anything, his mind occupied with only one thought.

The L-word is a tough one, Azami can’t even spell that one on his mind, and it’d never leave his lips, and to this moment he never thought he’d have to say it out loud, because Kumon usually sees love in actions and he’s happy with the way Azami shows his L-word little things, but even Kumon needs to be told once in a while and it’s hard, but thinking back, what isn’t hard for Azami when it comes to Kumon? It was hard to bring him home so he could ask his dad for permission to go out, and to accept his feelings and be his boyfriend, all because he had to fight himself over that, and he can do it once again to say the L-word and again to carry a ring around his ring finger.

Yet no one said he could do it smoothly.

“I-I...” he starts to say.

Kumon suddenly sits shaking his head, saying that it’s not necessary and he shouldn’t push himself.

“Shuddup and listen to me, dumbo.” he lets out. now flustered and kinda angry at himself.

“Real yakuza boss!” Kumon barks, sounding kinda excited. “Ah, sorry, sorry...”

After a pause that last longer than what Azami was expecting it he murmurs:

“I… I love you.”

Of all ways Azami thought a guy like Kumon could reacted, Kumon doesn’t react like none, and for a moment Azami feels ice cold thinking that he fucked up, when suddenly the warmth of his golden eyes cover again now that he leans over him to look, just to look at Azami’s red cheeks.

“I love you too, Azami,” he casually says when Azami is done avoiding his gaze.

With the remnants that lay at his feet, the only thing possible is to tidy everything up, and the place changes into an empty canvas that can be anything but what it was before, Azami can build a new forth for his heart, Kumon can help and they can even manage to build a door for him and only him that will only open to that smile of crooked teeth and dimples that he’s giving him.

“Would you get mad at me asking you for popping the question at Kikuo papa next time I see him?”

“What are you talking about, dumbo, marriage proposals mustn’t be done like that.”

“EEEEEH!?” Kumon lets out, but recovers quickly, “then I’ll work hard to propose properly, show Kikuo papa that I’m worthy to marry his only son.”

For a moment they don’t say anything else, and Kumon only sits, Azami follows him so now they sit crossed legged facing each other.

“It’s a promise.”

“It is.”

“I’ll kick your balls if you give up midway.”

Kumon shakes his head, but doesn’t say anything until he has the pull tap of his drink between his thumb and index.

“Let’s seal the promise.”

Azami only nods, not sure of what it’s happening but so into it that it feels risky.

“Will you marry me when we’re older, Azami?”

Hearing it feels like an explosion on his heart that spreads all over his body and he feels defenseless now, but he knows Kumon will shield him from anything that might come up at them.

“I will,” Azami murmurs, and it’s surprisingly more satisfactory than saying  _ the _ word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end, I hope you like it and if you have anything to say you can leave it in the comments or talk to me on my [twitter account](http://twitter.com/mu_catsu)  
> .  
> 


End file.
